Concrete can be cast in different shapes and sizes to construct architectural concrete structures, for example, buildings, bridges, tunnels, dams, sewerage systems, pavements, runways, roads, products, etc. Moreover, materials such as marbles, stone, bricks, tiles, etc., are widely used in architectural applications, for example, in flooring, walls, driveways, sidewalks, etc. Concrete is economical, non-combustible, requires low maintenance, has a long life, can be molded into any desired shape, is resistant to weather conditions, water, insects, etc. However, concrete lacks aesthetic appeal. The aesthetic appeal of a concrete structure can be enhanced by lighting the concrete structure. Also, while conventional concrete structures offer an adequate aesthetic appearance in day light, their aesthetic appeal can be increased in the dark by illuminating the concrete structure.
Typically, architectural structures are illuminated in dark environments using multiple lighting devices external to the concrete structure, for example, lighting devices installed on ceilings, floorings, walls, driveways, sidewalks, etc., for increasing their aesthetic appeal and for providing light in dark environments. The external lighting devices are typically used in large numbers and are prone to damage.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for constructing a concrete structure illuminated by light sources, for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) embedded in the concrete structure to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the concrete structure and provide illumination through lens housings of the embedded light sources when the embedded light sources are powered on, where the lens housings of the embedded light sources protrude above an upper surface of the concrete structure, or in an embodiment, where upper surfaces of the lens housings of the embedded light sources are in a same horizontal plane as the upper surface of the concrete structure.